Hamilton, Ontario
is the mayor of the city.]] Hamilton is a large city in the Golden Horseshoe of Ontario, Canada. It is the 9th largest city in Canada. The population is 729,000. Hamilton is located just off of the QEW(Queen Elizabeth Way) which goes northeast to Oakville, Ontario, and Toronto, Ontario. In Wipeout Canada, Mr. Zeke Baylor, Glen MacCharles and some other Hamilton contestants were all born here and he stays with Abigail Santos at all time. (What does this mean? And why do they want to wipe out Canada?) The current (2013) mayor of Hamilton is Bob Bratina, the popular radio broadcaster. Elected 2010 as an independent (liberal). Hamilton is located in Southern Ontario on the western end of the Niagara Peninsula and wraps around the westernmost part of Lake Ontario; most of the city, including the downtown section, is on the south shore. Hamilton is situated in the geographic centre of the Golden Horseshoe and is roughly the midway point between Toronto and Buffalo, New York, although slightly closer to the former. Its major physical features are Hamilton Harbour, marking the northern limit of the city, and the Niagara Escarpment running through the middle of the city across its entire breadth, bisecting the city into 'upper' and 'lower' parts. The maximum high point is 250m (820') above the level of Lake Ontario. It is sometimes known as the Hammer. Politics The city itself votes left, NDP or Liberal, while the outer suburbs tend to prefer the Conservatives. All 3 federal seats (Central, East, Mountain) and all 3 provincial are currently (2013) NDP/PN-D. Namesakes The original Hamilton is in Scotland. There are a number of other Hamiltons, such as the capital of Bermuda and the town in North New Zealand, which has a 1st class cricket stadium. Sport Hamilton Tiger-Cats play in the CFL East, along with the Argonautes and les Alouettes and (2014) the RedBlack of Ottawa. (Le Rougenoir). The Bulldogs are the minor league hockey team. Trivia *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' character Nat Peterson is from Hamilton. *Wipeout Canadians Zeke Baylor, Glen McCharles, Abigail Santos, John Rasmussens and Jonathan Bald are all from this place in the show Wipeout Canada (Season 1). *Hamilton (hometown of the contestant played by Chris Warren Jr.) has a newspaper story called "Diary of a Solving Damian Dermite", also Kelsi Nielsen's Daily Observer. *Sharpay Evans went to see the mayor of Hamilton. *Every time Pearl sing a song, Gabriella changes the song lyrics. *In Hamilton, Pearl Krabs says "Boring". Hamilton, Ontario is the home to Zeke Baylor and other Hamilton residents including the Wikia user Pikalin38 and the mayor Bob Bratina, because Wipeout Canada contestant Hamilton (Dundas)'s Abigail Santos lives near the city due to the character who plays Kelsi Nielsen from Pembroke in High School Musical''s 1 to 3. Aslan lives in Copetown, near Zeke. Hamilton is not far from Toronto. Hamilton is Zeke's leading city. The contestants of Hamilton says "That Tasha of Pembroke will not advance and sings Bug Girl". Hamilton's Zeke Baylor and Glen McCharles won a wipey in ''The Wipeys. Media CHCH (CH) CITS (CTS) Location Hamilton is 50 kilometers(31 miles) away from Toronto, Ontario, 75 kilometers(49 miles) away from Niagra Falls, 100 kilometers(60 miles) away from Buffalo, U.S.A and 794 kilometers(491 miles) away from New York City, U.S.A. Category:Cities and towns in Ontario Category:Cities Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Ciites and towns in the Golden Horseshoe Category:Cities and towns in Southern Ontario Category:Census metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Ciites in Canada with no Superstore locations Category:100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada